Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki
|image= |conflict=Ryoka Invasion |date=N/A |place=Seireitei |result=Draw, Ichigo Kurosaki given the win |side1=*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2=*Captain Kenpachi Zaraki |forces1=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) |forces2=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Reiatsu |casual1=Ichigo grievously wounded |casual2=Kenpachi grievously wounded }} Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki is Ichigo's third fight inside Seireitei during the Ryoka Invasion. As Ichigo is moving towards the Shrine of Penitence in order to rescue Rukia Kuchiki along with Ganju Shiba and Hanatarou Yamada, they are stopped in their tracks by a monstrous Reiatsu. Zaraki Kenpachi had been lying in wait for Ichigo having been told by Madarame Ikkaku his third seat that Ichigo was the strongest among the Ryoka. As Zaraki makes his presence known Ichigo feels a sword being thrust through him but realises that it was Kenpachi's blood lust. Ichigo realises that Ganju and Hanatarou do not stand a chance against him and therefore decides to stay back and fight him, entrusting the two to rescue Rukia. Thus after they leave Ichigo prepares to battle Zaraki Kenpachi. Battle Zaraki Kenpachi tells Ichigo Kurosaki to cut him before he fights back to which Ichigo declines saying that he would not cut an unarmed man but Kenpachi says that it was just a " freebie " and that Ichigo could kill him with this attack. Ichigo strikes his chest with all his might but is shocked to see that he could not even scratch Kenpachi let alone cut him, instead his own hand is torn. Kenpachi tells him that the one who pushes harder is the one who is able to slice the other who pushes less. Ichigo is rattled by this and Yachiru Kusajishi the lieutenant of the 11th Division tells him that he is unable to cut Kenpachi. As the fight begins, she stays away from the battlefield and stays atop a building nearby, ecstatic that her ken-chan is finally having fun. Ichigo keeps attacking Kenpachi but to no avail and finally tired, he runs away trying to figure out a way to kill the opponent who he is not even able to cut. As he is staying in the shadows he notices that Sado Yasutora's spirit force has disappeared, he begins to will his friend to be alive unable to believe that his friend is dead. Finally discovering that he is still alive he makes up his mind to win this fight in order to protect all that was riding on him. He faces Kenpachi once more and slashes at him and sees that he is able to cut him. Ichigo then tells Zaraki to release his Zanpakutō but to his surprise the latter says that his Zanpakutō does not even have a name. Ichigo is relieved that Zaraki cannot become any stronger than he already is but this foolish thought leads him to underestimate his opponent and Zaraki stabs him through the chest and breaks Zangetsu. He leaves Ichigo lying on the floor bleeding to death. At that moment when Ichigo wishes to live and even more to win this fight, Zangetsu appears and takes him to his Inner World where he makes Ichigo fight with his Hollow self in order to prove that he is worthy of wielding Zangetsu. At first he is over whelmed by his Hollow self but finally when he tells Zangetsu to tell him more about himself and to lend him his strength miraculously Zangetsu appears in his hand and he is given a second chance. As Zaraki is leaving he is stopped by Ichigo who is now standing and whats more is sporting an enormous amount of Reiatsu. He notices that Ichigo's bleeding too has stopped. Finally they begin to fight at even powers and Ichigo slashes him again at the right side of his chest and across his face. However Kenpachi removes his eye patch and releases more Reiatsu. They charge towards each other for the last decisive attack and after a great explosion that reduces the nearby buildings to rubble are seen standing facing each other, both bloodied and sustaining grievous injuries. Aftermath Ichigo Kurosaki falls to the ground apologising to his friends. Zaraki Kenpachi tells him that he is stupid to be apologizing when he won and then he falls too. Both are seen greatly wounded and Kenpachi is taken away by Yachiru Kusajishi after she thanks Ichigo for putting up an excellent fight for her ken-chan. Yoruichi Shihōin appears after a while and takes away Ichigo. Category:Fights Category:Needs Help